A pessoa certa
by Jhu Radcliffe
Summary: [Eu só demorei onze anos pra achar o cara certo, ele demorou vinte e três pra me achar.] [SM]


**A Pessoa Certa.**

Era só mais uma festa para qual Marlene Mckinnon era convidada.

Mas uma com pessoas bem vestidas perguntando sobre seus pais, nenhuma diversão e um escândalo no final envolvendo algum bêbado que terminava com o próprio no St. Mungos e na manchete das revistas de fofoca do mundo bruxo.

Mais uma em que provavelmente sairia exatamente do jeito que entrara: sozinha.

E era nisso que ela pensava enquanto circulava pelo salão, o vestido longo azul esvoaçando, com uma taça intocada de champagne na mão.

Avistou algumas colegas antigas e as cumprimentou de longe, conversou com o subchefe da seção de Artefatos Mágicos e elogiou, por educação, uns 20 vestidos; mas era essa a rotina normal.

- "Vá à festa, seja simpática, tome um champagne e vá embora à francesa.".

Essas eram as exatas palavras da matriarca dos Mckinnon sobre as "festas de elite." E ela não estava errada.

Cansada de andar no salto de agulha, a morena sentou e descansou o copo na mesa.

- "Vá à festa, filha – resmungou imitando a mãe – Você vai se divertir muito". Grande diversão. – Completou irônica.

- Exercitando as regras do convívio, Lene? – disse uma voz atrás dela passando a mão em seu ombro.

Se virou sorrindo para encarar um já sorridente Sirius.

Lembrou de quando se conheceram na primeira viagem para Hogwarts, exatamente do mesmo em que estavam agora, só que com 11 anos; uma Marlene irritada sentada com um Sirius sorridente com as, então pequenas, mãozinhas nos ombros da nova colega.

- Até a dez minutos atrás estava. – respondeu apontando para a cadeira ao seu lado na que Sirius sentou e se serviu da esquecida taça de champagne, outrora de Marlene.

- Mas e você? – ela continuou – Nunca pensei que você precisasse de regras de convívio.

- Não preciso. – e sorriu para duas senhoras que passavam - Só estava um pouco entediado.

- E você acreditou que o seu tédio passaria quando chegasse aqui? – ela perguntou massageando os pés com o chão.

- Aham. Aposto 10 galeões que o subchefe da seção de artefatos Mágicos é quem vai pro plantão hoje.

- Acho que não. Ele parecia bem lúcido há quinze minutos atrás.

Sirius indicou algo com a cabeça e Marlene se virou deparando-se com o próprio subchefe dançando enlouquecidamente ao som da "Valsa das Flores" de Tchaikovsky. Afinal, a festa estava começando a ficar divertida.

- Não – corrigiu Sirius – aposto 15 como o Archibald (o subchefe) dança a macarena daqui a... 3 minutos. – falou olhando o relógio. Marlene revirou os olhos e recalçou os sapatos, fazendo uma careta que não passou despercebida por Sirius.

- Você devia ficar sem.

- Sem o quê?

- Os sapatos. Seus pés são lindos.

A morena meneou a cabeça rindo e pegou duas taças com o pequeno elfo maltrapilho que trazia a bandeja equilibrada na cabeça. Virou-as de uma vez na boca, fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo. Pra uma festa que não iria dar em nada, conversar com Sirius era suficiente.

- UAU! A morena está se soltando? – O moreno perguntou rindo. Os orbes azuis cintilando.

- Se até os velhos enrugados do Ministério estão dançando e bebendo, porque eu, no alto dos meus 23 aninhos não posso também?

Sirius riu ainda mais e ela pegou outras duas taças, só que dessa vez uma para cada um.

A festa realmente começara a esquentar. Várias esposas de homens importantes se conservavam descalças e não só Archibald, mas vários outros "bruxos enrugados" dançavam a macarena ao som de... Macarena; porque até os músicos estavam mais soltos.

- Quer dançar Lene?

- Agora não. Ainda estou sóbria para ir pra pista passar vergonha.

- Você não dança mal, não.

- E quem disse que eu falava de mim? – perguntou pegando outro flutê – Você tem dois pés esquerdos. Não! Três!

- Hey! Fiquei ofendido. Só porque no baile de formatura eu pisei no seu pé uma vez?

- Umas mil vezes você quer dizer!

Ambos riram. Os elfos agora passavam nas mesas com as garrafas e não as taças, e os convidados faziam poses com as estátuas de gelo que estavam em cima da mesa de aperitivos (que tinham sido reduzidos a nada).

O som que antes era clássico havia se transformado no top da dance music e todo mundo dançava como em "Embalos de Sábado à noite". Alguns já dormiam em cima das mesas cercados de paparazzi enlouquecidos com tanta gente importante tomando porre e desmaiando pelo salão.

Sirius pegou uma garrafa e começou a fazer malabarismo, fazendo Marlene, que já começava a ficar bêbada, rir.

- Pode parar Sirius! – reclamou quando o maroto encheu o flutê pela décima vez. – Eu não quero sair daqui carregada.

O moreno rolou os olhos, levantou e fez uma reverência cômica dizendo:

- Me dá o prazer dessa dança, senhorita?

- Claro, meu _nobre cavalheiro_. – retrucou irônica aceitando a mão de Sirius e pisando em falso enquanto andava.

Na pista semi-vazia, os dois começaram a dançar. Os músicos simplesmente tinham abandonado o palco e a música tocava automaticamente sempre variando o estilo.

O salão rapidamente esvaziou quando uma música lenta começou a tocar. Marlene tentou fugir, mas foi impedida por Sirius, que segurou sua mão com o olhar de cachorrinho perdido que só ele sabe fazer.

- Por favor?

- Só essa então, Sirius. – ela respondeu se deixando levar pela leve puxada do maroto e ao instante seguinte se achava aninhada nos braços dele pela segunda vez na vida. Seus próprios braços envoltos do pescoço de Sirius e as mãos do maroto em sua cintura faziam Marlene viajar para tão longe que ela nem percebeu que a música acabou e foi substituída por um funk.

Sirius continuou a rodopiar com ela pelo salão novamente lotado, discretamente levantou a cabeça de Marlene puxando-a para um beijo prontamente retribuído. O mundo parecia ter parado de girar, a música de tocar e todos pareciam olhar pra eles.

Quando os lábios se descolaram, Sirius sorriu, pegou Marlene pela mão e ambos aparataram no silencioso apartamento do moreno.

- Sirius, você não acha que...

- Shhh... – ele falou pousando o dedo indicador nos lábios da garota. – só curte o momento.

Ele a abraçou e sussurrou: "Nós só vamos até onde você quiser".

Ela sorriu e começou um novo beijo. As línguas se mexiam sincronizadamente e as mãos de Sirius pareciam marcar a fogo as costas de Marlene. Eles encostaram levemente na parede e ambos agora sentiam a sensação que Marlene experimentara anteriormente. Sem fôlego, os dois se separaram o suficiente para que o ar chegasse aos pulmões. O maroto a pegou no colo em meio a beijos e a levou para o quarto e a depositou levemente na cama. Ela sorriu internamente enquanto o vestido escorregava e ouvia o rapaz dizer:

- Você não tem idéia de como eu esperei por esse dia!

------------------------------ ♥ ---------------------------------

Marlene acordou no dia seguinte com um braço transpassado em sua cintura e uma mão a mexer nos seus cabelos negros, nem lisos, nem encaracolados. Sorriu.

- Bom dia! – falou olhando para o quarto. As roupas esquecidas jaziam no chão. Instintivamente a garota puxou cobertor até as orelhas.

- Ótimo dia! – Sirius respondeu roubando-lhe um selinho.

Sentou na cama e também olhou em volta. Riu e apertou a mão da garota sob as cobertas.

- Nós fizemos uma besteira, não é Sirius? – ela perguntou se esquivando e colocando os pés pra fora da cama, rapidamente mudando de idéia, devido à temperatura baixa do piso.

- Nossa! – ele retrucou espantado – Foi tão ruim assim pra você?- Perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Bem... – ela respondeu corando – Não que eu tivesse outra para comparar, mas...

- Peraí - cortou Sirius – Você é, quer dizer, era virgem? Meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz? – ele colocou o rosto nas mãos e sacudiu a cabeça com força.

Ela riu e tomou o rosto dele entre as próprias mãos.

-Hey! Não fale como se tivesse me obrigado. Simplesmente aconteceu, ok? E Foi maravilhoso!

Sirius sorriu e segurou as mãos dela.

- É que eu ainda não acredito que você levou 23 anos para achar o cara certo.

- Eu só demorei 11 anos pra achar o cara certo, Sirius, ele é que demorou 23 pra me achar.

FIM...

* * *

Ene/AA: Deve dar pra perceber que eu estou num bom humor fora do comum hoje, não? Já atualizei duas fics e estou postando essa agora. Chocante. Anyway, essa fic foi inspirada num capitulo de Reunion, uma serie até boazinha que passava na Warner, mas que foi cancelada, não faço ideia porquê. Eu sei que não ficou nada de maravilhoso, mas meu bom humor diz "Julia, poste" e ele não tem me visitado muito, então acho melhor obedecer. À quem leu, review se gostou, por favor. Obrigada pela atenção, câmbio, delisgo! 


End file.
